It Comes in Waves
by Deane117
Summary: This is a story that ive been looking fro but could never find, and so was inspired to write, just so i could read it. its is very sad, and contains a detailed description of each and every member of the crew of the Ghost dying. Continue with caution.
1. Chapter 1

It comes in waves

Chapter 1

The first wave: Garazeb Orrelios

The lone Lasat sauntered through the halls of the ghost to his meager, shared cabin. As much as he liked Ezra, he always hated how they had to share a room together. Too bad Kanan wouldn't stand to have Sabine and the kid in the same room…things might get…interesting. He ventured a glance over to the far wall, with a comical painting of Ezra crushing him with a bunk bed. He chuckled at that. As bad as that day was, at least they got a nice mural out of it…and a TIE fighter… as he reminisced; he became separated from the world, remembering the good times before all this rebellion business. In his daydreaming, he didn't realize the red light going off above the door to his cabin. He didn't hear the low sirens, warning of an impact with an oncoming ship. Everyone was asleep on the ship, but it surely wouldn't stay that way. The thing that brought him back to the world around them was the swish of the doors opening behind them, followed by an adolescent girl, in very loose fitting pajamas, asking him what was going on. Only then did the Lasat understand what was going on, realize that the collision warnings were blaring all around them. He didn't have an answer for her, so instead, he ran to the cockpit's control panel, and to the grumbling astromech droid running diagnostics on the ship faster than he would ever comprehend.

"Chopper, what the hell is going on up here, what's with all the sirens and the lights? Chopper made a low, annoyed sound as he extended one of his arms and turned the lights of the cockpit on. Zeb froze. They were mere yards away from colliding with a super star destroyer. There was nothing to be done, the crash was unavoidable. The only thing he could do now was let everyone know that they would need to be ready for a crash.

"Brace for impact!" he yelled down the hallway. He saw Hera come out of her room, already dressed in her captains' attire. Upon hearing the warning, she locked up, and he could see pure fear in her eyes, as if she knew what was happening. Kanan followed closely after her, then Ezra after him, marking the crew's full attention. He saw them grab hold of the railings and the walls and anything that might hold them. Just in time too. On impact, the ship lurched forward and he saw the glass of the cockpit crack ever so slightly. But that wasn't the worst of it. After the initial crash, there was another lurch, and flashing yellow lights replaced the flashing red before them. They were caught in a tractor beam, and it wasn't letting go. The ship jerked to a continuous speed as they were pulled into the super star destroyer's hull. Zeb could see guards all around them as they were pulled into the loading dock. All with blasters aimed directly at the cockpit. Then he saw something that made his blood run cold. The male inquisitor, the one called "Fifth Brother" was standing on the cat walk above the troopers. He could see him barking orders down to the troops, and watched the Stormtroopers switch their blasters from stun to kill. Then, without warning, a barrage of laser fire blasted through the cockpit, shattering the glass, and destroying the computers. Chopper was hit by a reflecting blast and went down. He would have stopped to help him, but they had bigger fish to fry. He ran down the hallway and exclaimed what was going on. His feet were bleeding from running over the glass, and it made it slippery to walk on the smooth metal floors. He ran into his room and grabbed his bo-rifle, and then returned to the hallway to talk to the crew. They were all in disarray, even Kanan. That truly rattled him, Kanan was a Jedi, he was supposed to be calm under pressure. Then, they heard a loud cutting sound. They turned to look down the hallway and saw the faint light of a laser cutter melting its way through eh back entrance of the _Ghost_. They readied themselves for a fight, and Ezra and Kanan ignited their lightsabers, filling the room with a soft hum, accompanied by an almost earie blue illumination. The door fell, and laser fire flooded the hall. The two Jedi were very efficient at blocking the lasers, sending them back at the opposing forces of Stormtroopers. The loud clatter of troopers dropping the ground could be heard outside the door, as the knights advanced up the hall. They came to the mouth of the _Ghost's_ loading area, and fanned out, the Jedi taking point. Ezra used his laser to lay down cover fire for Kanan, who was using both a lightsaber and his gun. Together they carved a path through the Stormtrooper's, leaving only burning armor and dead bucket heads. Sabine was using her characteristic dual pistols, and Hera was dropping troopers with well-placed shots from her concealed blaster pistol. Soon, and after a few "miracles" they had all but cleared the hangar. That was when the inquisitor jumped down from his perch. The Jedi tuned their attention toward him, eager for a fight. Zeb converted his weapon into the crackling fighting staff, and prepared for battle. The inquisitor made the first move, slashing sideways at Kanan. This was paired by him, as Ezra stepped up to his left to deliver an overhead blow. This combination caught the inquisitor off guard, but not defenseless. He used the force to slam Ezra into the opposing wall, putting him out of the fight for at least a few minutes. Zeb stepped up, twirling his staff. Kanan and the inquisitor were trading blows at alarming speeds, and it would have been quite the sight to see, had their lives not been on the line. Kanan was getting tired though, Zeb could see it. He tagged into the fight, deliver a vicious smashing movement that he brought down on the inquisitors back, stumbling him. He ignited his second blade, and set it to begin spinning. He fought with a type of elegance that the Lasat, as a fellow melee fighter had to respect. Then, it was their turn to be knocked off guard. The inquisitor was locked in stalemate with the two warriors, nobody giving an inch. But that was too good to be true. The inquisitor used his brute strength to knock Kanan on the bridge of the nose, shattering his nasal bone. Kanan cried in pain, and as the Jedi stumbled about, blinded by agony, the inquisitor made his move. It was lucky for Kanan that Zeb was there, or he might have lost much more than his left hand. The Jedi dropped his lightsaber and cried out in pain. As the lightsaber was about to hit the ground it immediately began levitating toward the inquisitor, who held out an outstretched palm, as if beckoning for something. The lightsaber fastened itself to his belt, and then fell limp. Zeb knew they were in trouble. He saw Sabine and Hera dragging the barely conscious Ezra down to a hallway, and shouted to Kanan.

"You need to go, now!"

"But what about you?' Kanan responded.

"I'll be fine, we Lasats are tough, and I've never lost a fight. Now go." He knew the words he spoke were empty, lifeless and carried no weight with them, and yet he felt instilled with confidence; as if in his small speech he had tricked himself into having hope. He saw Kanan run to the passage way, and take another glance at him. Zeb solemnly nodded. Kanan saluted him, in an almost depressed manor, and then closed the blast doors. Whish slammed with a whoosh. The Lasat sighed.

"At least I could save them, it's the least I could do, after all the stuff they did for me." He smiled, remembering for one last time, the bunk bed falling onto him, the TIE fighter chases, and all their misadventures. Just one last time. His dreams were interrupted by a burning sensation in his chest. He looked forward, puzzled, straight into the veiny eyes of the inquisitor, snarling at him. He meant to chuckle at the memories, but found no air would come, and chocked for breath. The searing sensation traveled up his neck, into his chin, into the bridge of his nose, and then the Lasat, last of his kind, last of the honor guard, was split in twain by a horrible crimson blade.


	2. Chapter 2

It comes in waves

The second wave: Hera Syndulla

She saw Kanan stumble into the hallway behind her, and heard the blast doors swoosh shut. She didn't hear any banter, or the heavy footsteps so characteristic of the Lasat.

"Where's zeb" she questioned upon seeing he wasn't among them. At that Kanan fell silent, watching the group, clutching his smoking wrist. No amount of pain in the world could dull the way he felt. He had left his friend, a companion who saved him more times than he could count, at the mercy of...of a monster. He would never forgive himself. Never, for as long as he lived.

"He...he bought us some time" he responded. Then, after a few moments of silence, Hera started to cry. Her sobs echoed down the empty, dull gray hallway. No one made any attempt to comfort her. They all felt the same way. Ezra looked to Sabine for guidance, but he saw the tears streaming down her neck from her emotionless helmet. Then Kanan spoke

"He got my lightsaber in the fight, as well as my hand" he said, gesturing to his still smoldering skin. Immediately, Hera went into nurse mode, grabbing his wrist, producing a bandage glazed in some form of gel. It healed the cut almost instantly. Bacta gel. Very expensive, very rare. He sighed with relief as the pain subsided. The Hera spoke, tears still in her eyes

"We need to get going. We can't let Zeb's sacrifice be in vain...he did what he did to protect us, we can only honor his memory of we get out of here alive." Then she gestured down the hallway.

"The only way out of this place is forward, so forward is where we will go." She took a small flashlight off of her belt and led the way. They walked along for what felt like hours, but was really mere minutes. Then, very suddenly, the lights exploded into illumination. The light was blinding, and Heras retinas burned at the sudden brightness. It only took seconds for her eyes to adjust, but by that time she could see storm troopers sprinting up the hallway. To her left, there was a glass panel, with a room on the other side. She threw all of her body weight into the glass, shattering through it with a triumphant crash. She hit the glass covered floor much harder than she had anticipated, and heard a crack in her shoulder, followed by a spike of pain. She had completely dislocated her right arm, her shooting arm. She cried out in pain, as Kanan scooped her up off the ground throwing her over his shoulder, then catapulting her into the room. She heard lasers scoring the doorway that she had just created, and saw glass melt into burning hot streams of liquid and hit the floor. Sabine threw three micro grenades out into the hallway, and they heard Stormtroopers yell, followed by ear drum shattering explosions. A Stormtrooper helmet with blood spilling out of it went shooting past the doorway, followed by a forearm and a leg from the thigh down. Sabine took off her helmet and dropped into a chair.

"That should buy us two minutes" she said, then cringed her face as she heard the hallway ceiling collapse in on itself. "Ok… five minutes." Hera smiled, but wince in pain as she tilted her head slightly. She was very badly injured. Kanan put a hand on her shoulder but it forced her to cry out in awful pain. He went to go set the bone back in place, but she grimaced and shook her head no. The pain was far too great for anyone to touch it. The right side of her face was bleeding profusely, and glass was sticking out of her cheek from her impact with the window. Salty tears ran down into the cuts causing ever more scorching of her skin. Their situation looked bad, and she knew it. She tried to reassure Kanan that everything was gonna be okay, but found when she looked at him, he was crying. It was something she had never seen before. A Jedi, showing true, raw emotion. It was a sight to be seen. She put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"it's all gonna be ok love." she said softly, almost cooing to him. "Were gonna get through this, it's all gonna be ok were gonna make it I promise you." Then, as if on cue, they heard a sickening squealing sound. Metal on metal, digging into each other, steel ripping against steel. They looked though their makeshift door to see the debris from the entire ceiling slowly but surely grinding past them. Something was pushing it. They watched the metal, prepared for whatever would come next. At last, the end of the debris passed by, and they saw a sickening sight. The fifth brother. He used the force to push the entire ceiling down the hallway. He slowly turned his head, and looked at them. Scanning insanely, taking account of each person in the room. Then, he charged. With both his and Kanan's lightsabers drawn, he threw himself into the room, using the force to propel himself, like a bullet from a gun. He was on the path straight for Hera, lightsabers outstretched, but just before he turned her into mincemeat, he was flung into the side of the room so hard it dented the metal. She turned her head, and the now fully recovered Ezra was standing there with both his arms outstretched.

"How dare you attack my family" he said, in an almost demonic voice. The fifth brother said nothing, just go t to his feet and snarled like a wild animal at Ezra. Ezra would not be deterred by such a tactic, and launched several blasts of his hybrid lightsaber at the inquisitor. He on odd most of them aside easily, but even Yoda himself couldn't deflect everything Ezra threw at him. One lucky shot hit him right in the chest and sent him into a crumpled heap onto the floor. They cheered, but the victory was short lived. Already the fifth brother was regaining his footing.

"Go go go we gotta move like now!" Ezra yelled to the group. They turned and ran, slipping and sliding on glass, Ezra leading the group and Hera taking up the rear. Hera took a last look at the inquisitor, but it would prove to be a very, very bad decision. The inquisitor force threw a torrent of glass at her head, and while she moved her face in time, her right tail wasn't so lucky. It hit the ground with a sickening thud, and Hera felt a wave of hot blood run down her back. She screamed an unworldly cry, as she clutched the now stump attached to her head. She gritted her teeth and ran after the group, feeling suddenly very tired. They were waiting for her at the end of the hallway, with an open door. They ran through the door into a massive room. At the end of the room, there was another door, with a porthole on it. On the other side of the second door they saw another, smaller room, with a ray shield for a wall. It was an airlock, a jettison port for throwing out unwanted cargo like trash or stowaways. They heard a noise, and spun around to see the fifth brother limping into the room. Ezra drew his saber and got into fighting stance. The fifth brother approached slowly, but that did not instill him with confidence. An animal is most dangerous when it's wounded. The inquisitor was dragging his own saber across the floor, leaving a white hot streak of melted metal behind him. When they were mere feet from each other is when he made the first move. He lashed out strong and viciously, forcing Ezra to block it. The blow was so strong it knocked Ezra back a few feet, then they locked blades. Ezra was holding up, but the inquisitor's pure brute force was unmatched, and Ezra slowly started to give. His feet were sliding, and the blades inched ever closer to his face, until he could feel his check burning from the heat emitted from the two crossed plasma swords. Just when he thought it was all over, he heard someone yelling, and then saw something heavy hit the brute in the side of the head. He screeched, and backed off from Ezra, clutching his head. It was Hera. She had thrown a hunk of metal she found in the jettison room. The inquisitor pulled his hand away front he side of his head to reveal his hand wet with blood, and his left eye severely damaged. He snarled and spit flew from his mouth. He took a running start and tackled Hera into the airlock. The door closed behind them with a slam and a sign lit up above the doorway in a pale orange. "LOCKED" Kanan tried with all his might to open the door, screaming at the window, watching it all unravel before his eyes. She shot the inquisitor in the leg with her small pistol, and he went down on a knee. Hera turned to face Kanan. She was very pale, her beautiful green skin drained to an almost white. But even in her condition, her eyes were still full of hope. She looked at him with what looked like love in her eyes, as tears streamed down her face. She placed a bloody hand against the porthole, and Kanan slammed on the glass with a fist, yelling to her that he would get her out. She shook her head with a small, sad smile. Her body lurched forward, as a scarlet blade pierced through her left breast. Her hand fell away from the glass, leaving nothing but a bloody handprint. He saw her smile drop and her eyes dart to the right of the door she was behind. Kanan knew what was about to happen. He screamed at her through the glass

"NO, NO NO NO IM GONNA GET YOU OUT DONT YOU DO IT DONT YOU DARE." She lifted her had up to where he could not see it behind the door.

"Please Hera, please don't do this to me I can't do this without you I'm gonna get you out don't leave me...please not like this, please...I love you...don't go...please…" He had tears running down his face. She mouthed the words "I love you too" behind the glass, but her words couldn't be heard. She presses something behind the door. The Ray shield disengaged, and debris started being sucked into space. She stood there for a moment, floating, her tears orbiting around her, like tiny moons around a planet. For a brief, single second, she looked happy. For a brief second, this horrible day hasn't happened. In her eyes he saw his future with her. A future of love, warmth and happiness, for the rest of his life. This lasted for but a second, and when he looked at her again, she was gonna. The only memory of Hera Syndulla, the woman he loved, was a bloody handprint on a glass porthole.


End file.
